Ori's Drag Race Season 4
Season 4 of Ori's Drag Race consists of 12 episodes. 14 Queens compete for the title of The World's Next Drag Superstar, $250,000, A lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills and a campaign with Absolut Vodka. On June 22nd, 2019, Iris Ace'' was crowned as the winner of Season 4 while 'Catherine Valentine' was crowned as this season's Miss Congeniality. '''Contestants' Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won Ori's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant lipsynced for her life and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst and did not lipsync for her life but was disqualified :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner and won re-entry :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner but did not win re-entry :█ The Contestant was not one of the top 3 potential returners and was eliminated for a second time and final time :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the finale :█ After a lip-sync smackdown, the queen did not make it to the final 2, :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episode 1:'' Raised From The Grave'' Queens' Entrances: * Special Guest Judges: Carly Rae Jepsen and Dita Von Teese * Mini Challenge: Pose at a funeral where your sugar daddy has died * Mini Challenge Winner: Hana Mel Day * Mini Challenge Prize: A free cake from Die Slow Co. * Main Challenge: Dig up graves and grab materials from a coffin to design an outfit * Runway Theme: Casket Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Avita Dior * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 week trip to Paris, France and a stay in a 5 star hotel * Bottom 2: Iris Ace and Callie Groan Sky * Lip Sync Song: "Now That I Found You" by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Callie Groan Sky * Lipstick Message: "FUCK! You have no idea what Shane Dawson is gonna do to me now omg." Episode 2:'' Blockbuster Hits'' * Special Guest Judges: Emily Blunt and Jasmine Masters * Mini Challenge: Whoever manages to come up with the best thing to say to RuPaul while the cameras aren't rolling wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Iggy Lu and Iris Ace * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: Act in a drag queen parody of Horror Movies and those movies are "A Gay Place" (A Quiet Place) and "Jush" (Hush) * Runway Theme: Oscar Award Winning Gowns * Main Challenge Winners: Iris Ace and Heaven Andromeda * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from Morphe * Bottom 2: Aquanina and Selena Cortar * Lip Sync Song: "Let's Get Loud" by Jennifer Lopez * Eliminated: Aquanina * Lipstick Message: "Well I had a splash competing. And as Dory says, just keep swimming." Episode 3:'' How You Doin?'' * Special Guest Judges: Wendy Williams and MisterRoninSushi * Mini Challenge: Whoever can create the saddest sob story wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Catherine Valentine and Heaven Andromeda * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: In teams of two, channel your inner Wendy Williams in the team captain's very own talk show. * Runway Theme: Pants on the Runway * Main Challenge Winner: Iris Ace * Main Challenge Prize: A television courtesy of Samsung * Bottom 6: Avita Dior, Camellia Peony, Catherine Valentine, Iggy Lu, Nicki Gurr, and Selena Cortar * Lip Sync Song: "Vogue" by Cookie Coulee * Eliminated: Iggy Lu and Nicki Gurr * Lipstick Message: "You're all paying the repair bills for melting my igloo -Iggy Lu" & "Rosa Parks thought she did sumn when she stayed right there -Nicki Gurr" Episode 4:'' Pop Drag Duos'' * Special Guest Judges: Aly and Aj * Special Guest: Raini Rodriguez * Mini Challenge: Whoever correctly guesses the most songs under a minute wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Luvina Fier * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos of this week's challenge * Main Challenge: In duos, write a song and produce a music video. * Runway Theme: Heavenly Bodies * Main Challenge Winners: Hana Mel Day and Luvina Fier * Main Challenge Prize: $3000 gift card from Bath & Body Works * Bottom 2: Camellia Peony and Selena Cortar * Lip Sync Song: "Potential Breakup Song" by Aly and Aj * Eliminated: Camellia Peony * Lipstick Message: "I'll continue to keep on blooming! Love you guys except for Selena -Camellia" Episode 5: ''New York Justice'' * Special Guest Judges: Tiffany "New York" Pollard and CupcakKe * Special Guest: Raini Rodriguez * Mini Challenge: Get into quick drag and whoever salsas the best wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Avita Dior * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the teams for this week. * Main Challenge: In teams, improvise in a daytime court show "New York Justice" starring Tiffany Pollard. * Runway Theme: Orange Alert * Main Challenge Winner: Catherine Valentine * Main Challenge Prize: A wig wardrobe courtesy of "Wigs by Vanity" * Bottom 2: Rose Mercier and Selena Cortar * Lip Sync Song: "Typo" by CupcakKe * Eliminated: Selena Cortar * Lipstick Message: "Watch your fuckin social media accounts -Selena" Episode 6:'' Snatch Game of UNHhhh'' * Special Guest Judges: Trixie Mattel and Katya * Main Challenge: Snatch Game with an UNHhhh twist * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink * Main Challenge Winner: Iris Ace * Main Challenge Prize: 10 pieces of jewelry from "Fierce Drag Jewels" * Bottom 2: Hana Mel Day and Rose Mercier * Lip Sync Song: "Learn To Let Go" by Kesha * Eliminated: Hana Mel Day * Lipstick Message: "I won't not fuck Rose the fuck up. Period" Episode 7:'' Bring Back My Girls!'' * Special Guest Judges: Khloé Kardashian and Ciara * Mini Challenge: Guess which baby picture is of which queen. whichever remaining queen and eliminated queen wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Heaven Andromeda and Aquanina * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles for this week's musical in respective teams. * Main Challenge: Remaining Queens will do a musical about RuPaul's Hospital. The eliminated queens will perform in a musical about RuPaul's Cemetary * Runway Theme: Glamazonian Goddesses * Main Challenge Winners: Luvina Fier and Hana Mel Day * Returning Queen: Hana Mel Day * Main Challenge Prize: The Koko Collection courtesy of Kylie Cosmetics and a $1,000 tip (Luvina) and Re-Entry (Hana Mel Day) * Bottom 2: Catherine Valentine and Rose Mercier * Lip Sync Song: "Level Up" by Ciara * Eliminated: Rose Mercier * Lipstick Message: "I will never die" Episode 8:'' Hallowqueers'' * Special Guest Judges: Jamie Lee Curtis and Kim Petras * Mini Challenge: Decorate a cake * Mini Challenge Winner: Avita Dior * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles for this week's acting challenge. * Main Challenge: Act in a remake of Halloween where the killer goes after drag queens * Runway Theme: Death Becomes Her * Main Challenge Winner: Heaven Andromeda * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from Sephora * Bottom 2: Cara Iman and Luvina Fier * Lip Sync Song: "Close Your Eyes" by Kim Petras * Eliminated: None * Lipstick Message: None Episode 9:'' Fat Admins Roast'' * Special Guest Judges: Kathy Griffin and Gabriel Iglesias * Mini Challenge: Read For Filth * Mini Challenge Winner: Iris Ace * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the call out order for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Roast the fat admins of the RuPaul's Parody Show Wiki. * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Iris Ace * Main Challenge Prize: A 3 month supply of MAC Cosmetics * Bottom 2: '''Heaven Andromeda and Luvina Fier * '''Lip Sync Song: "Applause" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Luvina Fier * Lipstick Message: "There are only 2 emotions LOVE and Fear. All positive emotions come from LOVE while all negative emotions come from FEAR" Episode 10:'' Call Me Grandmother Makeover'' * Special Guest Judges: Alexandra Breckenridge and Sandra Bullock * Mini Challenge: Come up with funny taglines for a perfume * Mini Challenge Winner: Cara Iman * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the makeover partners for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Makeover elderly men into a member of your own drag family. * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Cara Iman * Main Challenge Prize: 2 tickets for a 1 week getaway to Bora Bora in a 5 star resort with the same prize going to his makeover partner as well * Bottom 2: '''Hana Mel Day and Catherine Valentine * '''Lip Sync Song: "Lady Marmalade" by Christina Aguilera, Mya, P!nk and Lil' Kim * Eliminated: Catherine Valentine * Lipstick Message: "I will always be part of your hearts just like you guys are with mine -xoxo Cat" Episode 11:'' The Aquatic Ball'' * Special Guest Judges: Katrina Aquafina and Nicole Scherzinger * Mini Challenge: Everybody loves puppets! * Mini Challenge Winner: Cara Iman * Mini Challenge Prize: A 20 seconds head start into this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in your best "Sexy Sailor Couture", "Fishiest Snatch" and a look made from scratch inspired by the ocean * Runway Theme: Sexy Sailor Couture, Fishiest Snatch and Aquafina Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Avita Dior * Main Challenge Prize: 2 tickets for a 2 week getaway to * Bottom 2: '''Hana Mel Day and Heaven Andromeda * '''Lip Sync Song: "Sway" by The Pussycat Dolls * Eliminated: Hana Mel Day * Lipstick Message: "Remember, Coca-Cola supports abortion, support my pussy instead! -Hana" Episode 12:'' The Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Catherine Valentine * Round 1 Lipsyncers: Cara Iman vs Heaven Andromeda * Round 1 Lipsync: "Never Really Over" by Katy Perry * Round 1 Winner: Cara Iman * Round 2 Lipsyncers: Avita Dior vs Iris Ace * Round 2 Lipsync: "Juicy" by Doja Cat * Round 2 Winner: Iris Ace * Eliminated: Avita Dior and Heaven Andromeda * Final 2: Cara Iman and Iris Ace * Final Lipsync: "Material Girl" by Madonna * Winner of Ori's Drag Race Season 4: Iris Ace * Runner-Up: Cara Iman ODR4Winner.jpg|Condragulations to the Season 4 Winner Iris Ace!|link=Iris Ace ODR4MissC.jpg|Condragulations to the Season 4 Miss Congeniality!|link=Catherine Valentine